Last Christmas
by DidSomeoneSayDracoMalfoy95
Summary: Dean and Sam celebrate Christmas for the last time before Sam goes to Hell. To help Sam feel better Dean invites Cas for his first Christmas ever and as usual mayhem ensues.


**Spoilers: Any up to Season 5**

**Summary: Dean and Sam celebrate Christmas for the last time before Sam goes to Hell. To help Sam feel better Dean invites Cas for his first Christmas ever and as usual mayhem ensues. **

**AN:/ I would just like to offer everyone a happy Christmas and a good New Year. We didn't die so that good. Hope you enjoy this. **

"Right Sam, tomorrow's Christmas and I'm not letting you go rot in hell with Lucifer without having a good last Christmas to remember." Dean looked over at Sam as he drove his precious Impala down to Wyoming. It had been a few days since they had seen Cas, and Dean was beginning to worry. They had nasties coming at them from both heaven and hell, and Cas was at the focal point with him, becoming more human as the dreaded date came ever closer.

"Look Dean, we've never celebrated Christmas properly before so why should we do it now? We did for you before you went to hell, but all that did was depress us even more that we knew we were going to be leaving each other, and I'm not going through that again. Dean, I can't. If you want a Christmas, do it with Cas, but I'm out." Sam spat out; he wasn't doing this, and last time they did this Sam had worn a mask on the whole time while he felt like he was dying inside.

"Fine, but it will be the most awesome Christmas ever and Cas is invited." Dean sat and glared out the window. Fine, if Sam didn't want Dean to do something nice for him then he was going to have a blast on his own.

They rode in silence for the rest of the journey to the old cabin in the woods that Caleb had owned, but now stands abandoned and rotting. Dean had thought it would be a nice place to spend the holidays considering that it was large and remote. All he wanted was to have a few lasting memories of good times with Sam that didn't involve fucking hunting or any of Sam psychic crap.

He was so going to give Sam a Christmas he would love. It would _not_ be like last Christmas.

….

Dean had been planning this for days now; everything was set and he was pretty sure Sam had no idea what was happening. All he had to do now was bring Cas down in all his fluffy wing goodness. "Cas, the one who pulled me out of hell with your deep voice, I ask you to come down in all your mopey boringness and learn to have fun on this Christmas holiday." Well, he hoped that Cas would come down, since it would be fun trying to get the moody bastard to have fun or god forbid get drunk.

"Dean, I've told you before, with my powers draining only call for me when it's important, not to just find some entertainment." Cas just stared at Dean in the patronizing way he did when he tried to speak to Dean like a parent. "Aww, come on Cas, don't be like that. It's Sam's last Christmas and I…I want it to be special, and you've never had a Christmas so you're getting one as well."

Dean would _kidnap_ Cas if he had too - he was celebrating Christmas and it would be the best one ever. It took a few more convincing words before Castiel said yes and then they were on their way to the library to pick up Sam. It was Christmas day and Sam was _still_ at a library, really living up to his geek boy name.

Now, he just had to get them all to the cabin without any problem and then the fun could begin. "Sam, do you know what Dean's planning for tonight?" Cas' big puppy eyes looked up at Sam as if he held the answer to the enigma that is Dean.

"No, Cas I don't. But Dean, it better not be a Christmas party." Dean looked over to see the patent bitchface being delivered in good old Sammy Winchester fashion.

"What..t..t. NO. No Sammy, why would I do that?" Damn, the kid better not bail now: he had spent the last few hours setting up the cabin just right for them all to have a good time and to get their minds off what's going to happen in the next few months. He quickly directed the sour pussies to the cabin and ushered them inside.

Sam's jaw dropped as soon as he stepped inside, where he saw a Christmas tree in the corner, well the saddest looking Christmas tree he's ever seen. It had sparse pines covering the branches and the top had obviously been snapped by the angle it was leaning, but it was covered from head to toe in thin tinsel that was clearly been thrown out by someone with how shaggy it was. Then it had broken baubles dotted all over and, as it wasn't Christmassy enough, it had a few dozen lights draped over it with half the bulbs blown by the looks of it. There was tinsel draping over most things and lights weaving their way across the ceiling.

"Well, it's definitely better decorated better than last Christmas." Sam managed to get out with a nervous laugh. If he was being honest, it was a bit over the top, but that was just Dean. He didn't want to admit it, but he was kinda happy that Dean had done this; they did need to relax a bit.

"Wait right here, I have something for the both of you." With that Dean ran round the cabin looking under the sofa and in cupboards, muttering to himself "Where are they, where are they?" When he found whatever he was looking for, he shouted in glee. He practically came skipping back and had the widest grin on his face. "Here you go. Open them. OPEN THEM!"

"Dean, I would open it if you would actually give it me, dude. How can I open it if it's in your hands about eight feet away?" Sam called over to Dean, watching in slight amusement as Dean almost skidded in front of them with probably the worst wrapped gifts ever, covered in newspaper and then covered in stick tape for good measure. "Who wrapped these? Dean, a two year old could wrap better than this." Sam exclaimed.

"Actually Sam, I believe that two year olds do not have the dexterity and coordination to wrap a present." Castiel gently explained to Sam as if he was a bit slow and needed everything explained to him. "Cas, it was an expression. All I was saying is that Dean didn't wrap the presents in the best way." Sam explained back in the same manner. See how the angel likes it.

Cas was the first to open his present, shaving foam and porn. Cas just looked confused as he studied the can of shaving foam, before asking in childlike wonder what it was which lead to a rather long winded explanation of shaving foam and how, yes, Cas didn't need it, being an adult child but it was thought behind it that made it a nice thing. The only problem was the porn; Cas wouldn't even look at it and just left it on the table, out of eyesight. Then Sam was forced to open his by his childish brother. In Sam's, Dean had wrapped up a few books, Green eggs and Ham, and the Lord of the Rings. Dean remembered how much Sam had begged Dean to read Green eggs and Ham while he was a child before they lost it in one of the many motels they grew up in. It was during Sam's teen years that he had begged both Dean and Dad to get the Lord of the Rings books after having read them as part of a school assignment, but had never got them. Dean had forgotten the whole book thing until he saw them in a second hand store and decided that they were as good as any.

"Thanks Dean." Sam had managed to squeeze out through his tight throat. "Here." Sam handed Dean a present as well. What, just because he didn't want to celebrate Christmas didn't mean he couldn't get Dean anything. It was car wax for his brother's baby.

After the whole present thing, they ate their take out before Dean went and got some mulled wine going. It was time to get the angel drunk. Even though the last time Cas tried alcohol it hadn't affected him much, Dean was hoping with Cas becoming more human it would work better now. Dean was right, Cas wasn't even on his second glass before he was stumbling all over the place and slurring his words. It was quite humorous before Cas started to try and kiss Dean on the lips which left Sam in hysterics.

Cas was trying to kiss Dean again, and he had just pinned Dean under him on the couch again with Sam on his knees, hunched over with fat tears rolling down his face and loud laughs rocking his frame in the kitchen archway when Gabriel popped into the room, dressed head to toe as Santa. "Gabriel, why are you here? And dressed as Santa? You know what, get Cas off me first." Dean pleads from his place up at the blonde haired angel who he was beginning to sympathize with.

Gabriel just stood there with a shocked face for a few seconds before a wide grin stretched over his face. Chuckling, he stepped over to Dean and Cas before he reached down and plucked up the drunk angel. "What did you do to young Cas? Not that I'm complaining, it is nice to see out of that stony face and all. To answer your question, I was here to make you two chuckle heads a Christmas to enjoy, since mister party pooper over there," Gabriel pointed his thumb at Sam, "has gotten worse these last few months with allowing himself to have fun. But it looks like I missed one hell of a party."

The room was trashed, while Cas had chased Dean around the room they had knocked over various furniture and decorations; the tree was on the floor surrounded by pins that had come loose and scattered everywhere; the tinsel was strewn all over the floor and there was a red stain on the rug where Dean had spilled his wine. Gabriel was surprised Sam let the stick out his ass long enough for this to happen.

"Dean...can we play charades, not the normal version, but one where we act out beings you've come across?" Cas' childlike voice rang across the room, shocking everyone. How did he know about charades; he barely grasped the concept of _fun_. And why did it have to be monsters,…but, then again, it would be funny to see Sam try to act out Sasquatch. "Okay, Cas but you have to go first. Remember, no speaking or making sounds." Curious to how this was going to turn out, Gabriel sat down on the couch closest to Sam when Sam finally managed to crawl his way over to the couch.

Cas just stood in the center of the room for a second, looking at every wall for inspiration to strike him. Then, his face light up as he finally came up with an idea. He started to flex his hands out and turned his hands into claw shapes. This obviously narrowed the list of supernatural beings he could be impersonating down to EVERY BLOODY THING. Silly Cas

After Cas standing up there for a good hour trying to get them to understand what he was, the three of the sat there shouting beings at him, before just shouting random crap to ruffle the angel's wings. Sam turned to Dean and said in the softest voice Dean had heard from his brother in ages, along with a soft smile. "You're right, this was a good idea. So much better than last Christmas. Thanks Dean, this means a lot."

Sam and Dean just sat back and laughed as Gabriel just continued to shout at Cas, and Cas still tried to act out his being. It was one of the best nights both had had in a long time and neither were willing for it to end.


End file.
